Station 3600
by hitdapanicbutton
Summary: Our kind of fairy tale. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a direct result of weird imagination and sleepless nights as well as procrastinating on my only other fic. A 180**˚** from my usual and I thought I'll give it a go. Btw, this is AU as in they are themselves but in a world where shinigami, SS and all that mumbo jumbo doesn't exist. Yes, Hitsugaya is actually an 11-year-old elementary student here although school won't be a feature and he makes a very brief appearance in this chapter but not to worry, the length of his appearance will increase. Also, this is a very short fic with 5 chapters the most.  
**

** Hope you guys like it. :D**

**Disclaimer: You know, I know. Let's get on with it**.

* * *

.

**( .S t a t i o n. 3 6 0 0. )**

** AU  
**

.

By hitdapanicbutton

_._

_'Our kind of fairy tale'_

_.  
_

* * *

**1**

The rail tracks rattled violently as the train thundered past, disappearing into the dark velvet sky amidst the blur of lights that shone from the magnificent steel and glass structures that made up the urban landscape of Kagamino City. Kurosaki Karin stood on the opposite side of the sparingly empty terminal, oblivious to her surroundings as she alternately juggled the soccer ball between her knees and feet to the rhythm of the jingle playing on the station's intercom, erasing the surrounding noise of the bustling megalopolis out from her awareness, as she waited for the train to arrive.

She heard the wail of the incoming locomotive from the distance before she saw it and took a quick glance at the digital clock that hung on the station's ceiling. It was 7.49pm to the dot; the train arrived a minute ahead of schedule but she was not surprised. After all, the locomotive companies pride itself for its punctuality.

The doors slid open with a hiss and Karin nonchalantly walked inside with the ball held in front of the stomach, grabbing the seat nearest to the door. The indicator boomed when a boy strode in, the door closing just behind him. His stunning white hair grabbed everyone's attention including Karin as his stunning emerald eyes scanned the relatively empty train. A group of girls giggled as they snuck a look at him and Karin heard them gushing how 'Kawaii' he was. _Typical_.

Karin saw that the boy had caught her rolling her eyes, a frown forming on his face.

Without warning, he plopped on the seat next to her. She jerked a little from her seat because of his sudden movement, her eyebrow reflexively raised as she looked at him with a sideway glance. That frown still adorned his face, irritating her. She pointedly ignored him for the rest of the time, but she still could hear the _Giggling Trio_ talking about the mysterious boy, further aggravating her nerves. When they had reached Karakura Station, relief washed all over her and she walked out without taking a single glance back.

It took her a good 8 minutes before she reached home; slamming the door open and announcing "I'm back!"

"KARIN!" Kurosaki Isshin shouted as he ran with her with outstretched arms, his face bearing his usual silly expression and his lips into a pout. Her soccer ball rammed into his face, his body flying backwards from the force.

"STUPID GOAT-CHAN! How many times must I tell you not to welcome me like that?!" Karin yelled with her hands coiled into a fist.

"Butbutbut" Her father was giving her the puppy eye expression now. "Don't you love daddy anymore? Don't you? Don't you?!"

"Just shut up, will you?" Karin reprimanded him as she walked into the dining room causing him to run over to the oversized Masaki poster, crying and muttering dramatically about 'how she is all grown up and doesn't love daddy anymore'. He only stopped when her older brother entered the room and he ran over to Ichigo, hitting him on the head, blaming him for causing '_my dear little Karin to be so inconsiderate_'. A little smack down broke out as the two screamed at each other.

Karin rolled her eyes as she joined Yuzu at the table, her twin announcing that supper was ready as she poured tea into Karin's cup. The guys of the family continued brawling noisily.

"Are you okay, Karin-chan? You looked more irritated than usual." Worry was present in Yuzu's voice.

Karin gave a small smile. "Nah, just some boy at the train who got on my nerves."

"A boy?!" Yuzu's eyes grew wide with excitement, a big grin on her face. Karin blinked, taken back from the abrupt change. "Is he hot? Did you ask for his number? When can I meet him?"

"Boy? What boy?" Ichigo asked as he took a seat next to Karin. Isshin was leaning on the kitchen counter in pain.

"No one worth mentioning."

Yuzu pouted, shaking one of Karin's outstretched arm. "No fair, you got me all excited Karin-chan. Just tell me please." Big brown gogglely eyes completed the look.

Karin let off a big sigh. "What do you want to know?"

Yuzu gave a quick squeeze at Karin's arm then she leaned closer onto the table. "How does he look like? What did you talk about? Don't leave out a single detail!" Ichigo scowled as he shook his head. Isshin made a sudden appearance at the table next to Yuzu, mimicking the brunette twin in movement as well. "Yes, yes. Daddy wants to know about the boy Karin is dating too."

"I am not dating any boy! It's just this boy at the train. He sat beside me. I ignored him. End of story."

"But you haven't answered my question! Is he cute?"

"I'll admit it, he's good looking and he knows it, acting like he's all superior. The girls were all looking and talking loudly about him. I mean, the whole damn train can hear what they were talking about! But whatever, it's not like I will ever see both the girls and him again. Thank god." Karin ended it in a final tone that all of them knew that the topic has ended, period. Anyone who dare venture into it again will experience an early, painful death.

"Ichi-nii, what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were going to the movies with Rukia-san." Karin wanted to know as she dug into her 1st slice of watermelon. Isshin had a mountain of watermelon rind in front of him and he was halfway gobbling up another one.

Ichigo shrugged. "She had to go to some dinner Byakuya threw. Some VIPs will be there so she couldn't say no." Karin heard him cursed Byakuya despite the fact that he was mumbling inconspicuously into his 5th slice.

"So how is the training coming along?" Ichigo asked in an attempt to change to subject.

"Coach Miyokawa made us ran the field ten times for warm-up and had us play soccer with ankle weights attached today. One poor guy had to run the field an additional five times because he accidently tripped from the weights."

Yuzu wore a worried glance on her face. "Oh my gosh, that's terrible. How was the guy? Are you okay?"

"Nah Yuzu, it's nothing really. I already expected this. He is the best known junior league coach after all although we didn't expect the ankle weights just one week into the training. The guy will live so don't worry Yuzu."

Isshin jumped up from his chair with one arm stretched skywards and another fist closed to his chest, causing the table to wobble, the tea to spill and the rinds to drop onto the floor."YES! My Karin will be bigger than Pele and Nakata Hidetoshi!! Bring glory to Japa-" Ichigo's feet found its way into Isshin's face and another father-son bonding session was engaged.

Involuntarily, Karin's mind wandered off to the boy at the train again, a thin line appearing visibly between her eyes. Belatedly she realized it and shook her head. It's not like she is ever going to bump into him again. The possibility of that happening would be one to a million.

She got up from her chair, prompting Yuzu's attention.

"Karin-chan, where are you going? We still have a lot of watermelons."

She shook her head. "I had enough, Yuzu. You guys can go ahead and eat the rest. I'm going to bed now."

"Okay. Good night Karin-chan."

"Oh… Ah…Good night Yuzu."

Despite numerals reasoning and objections with herself, the boy with white hair and mesmerizing green eyes continued to pique her thoughts as she began to fall into deep slumber, slipping wordlessly into her dreams for the rest of the night.

Little did she know, this evening's encounter would be their first among many to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the lack of updates on both this story and Shattered States of Fragile Minds. As I tried to wrestle my time between college, work, life and writing fan-fiction, I've come to realized that multi tasking is not for me- no matter what they say about how women are natural multitaskers. Right now, I have a one week breather from college and so I've taken the opportunity to finish up this story once and for all. So expect another 3 more chapters per week respectively. Cheers!**

**2**

The moon was high on the starless horizon and Kagamino City was already abuzz with life. Lights, from the street lamps and billboards that hung on the walls of the buildings, lit every corner and alley. The thumping bass of blasted music could be felt and crowds of people filled the sidewalks where taxi drivers parked at the side of the building traffic jam, honking to signify that their services were available. In the centre of all the chaos was a movie theater where groups of people were stood waiting in line, chatter revolving around the movie they were planning to watch as they patiently wait for their turn at the ticket counter. A group of five, however, were a little louder than the rest as they talk animatedly, their voices an octave higher that it usually is.

"Anyway guys, I'm going to head home first. Enjoy your movie." Karin turned with a wave and started walking, causing all conversations to a halt.

"Wait." Hajime Fukase, a scrawny boy with dreadlocks called out; causing Karin to stopped and turned her head to look at him. "Don't you want to watch Fearless Deaths? It's this summer's biggest blockbuster."

Karin looked at the gigantic digital clock on the huge LCD screen that hung on one of the buildings. It read 7.53 pm. It's too late to call and excuse herself from dinner now as Yuzu would have finished cooking soon. It was bad that she was already late, it would already be approximately 8.30 pm by the time she reached home and Goat-chan wouldn't be happy. She would be subjected to face another round of his stupid antics again and quite frankly, she wasn't in the mood. Imagine if she watched a movie, making her another two hours late. Ughh. No, a movie will be out of the question today.

"I'll catch it another day. Just tell me how it is during Monday's training."

"Take care Kurosaki!" Another friend with dimples and wore head to toe Nike, Takao Abe called out while the rest of them shouted their goodbyes as well. Karin held her hand up and waved without looking back.

She arrived at the terminal just as the train pulled up and jogged inside, throwing herself at a random seat and let a loud exhale out as she closed her eyes with her head leaning on the window, her sling bag safely placed on the empty seat next to her, her hand resting on the lump of her soccer ball. She can't wait to get home and to bed, she was so exhausted. Luckily it was the beginning of the weekends, so she got to rest and play soccer with her school friends. She smiled at the thoughts of their faces when she shows off her newly acquired advanced skills at soccer. How jealous and awe they would be!

Someone shuffled in the seat next to her and she felt a chill ran through her skin; the person next to her was watching her, probably annoyed that she took more than her fair share of space. She thought she heard a grunt. Impulsively, her eyes flung open to reposition herself, only to be met with turquoise eyes staring back at her. She felt herself pulled deeper and deeper into his gaze but she forcibly turned her head away and sat up straight, the warm sensation ran all over her face, neck and ears, her chest rise and fall quicker than usual, her heart beating unnaturally fast.

She took a look at the opposite window and saw from the boy's reflection, her blood beginning to boil. His frown from the previous day had been replaced with a strange expression. His face was blank, but Karin could not mistake the glint in his eyes that betrayed his thoughts.

_What is he so amused about? Haven't he seen a girl smile with her eyes closed before?_

Driven to wipe that glint from his eyes, she turned to face him once more while giving him her best disinterested look, "What are you looking at?"

He never said anything as she became conscious of his eyes on her, studying her intently, the intensity of it all causing her to blush all over again. But she chose to ignore her flight reflexes because that would proclaim him victory in their little staring match, something she have no intention of letting it become a reality.

"What?"

Still, he gave no reaction but his expression changed to one of amusement, looking at her as if she suddenly sprouted wings. Frankly, her patience was wearing thin. With tightly pursed lips, she snapped. "Seriously what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You think too highly of yourself." She shivered from the surprising deepness of his voice as she became conscious of his eyes on her, studying her intently. "I believe the one who should be asking is_ me_, seeing how_ you_ came in and sit next to _me_."

Karin's mouth opened and closed; she can't say anything back to that because it was true, she was the last person to walk into the train after all. But she did not deliberately sat next to him!

"Ich. Why would _I_ want to sit next to a short elementary student?"

His eye twitched.

_Oh._

"Looks like the kid's a little touchy feelly about his height? Don't you worry; you will still have much growing up to do." Karin teased in a cooing voice, placing special emphasis on the word _kid_.

"I am not-"

Time for the jackpot.

She cut him off. "Just a tip, champ. Lay off the glue," She pointed at his anti-gravitational hair, "Those hair inches don't count as overall height."

"WHY YOU?" He paused mid-sentence, giving her a curious expression as he crossed his arms. Karin was surprised to see the hurt in his eyes, making her regret her nasty words immediately. The anger, though subdued, was still evident in his voice. "Why are you mad at me anyway? What did I ever do to you?"

She blinked at him, unable to answer his unexpected question. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead despite the chilly air ventilation and she realized that their little conversation had been overheard by everyone else on the train who had given their full attention at their free show. The fact the boy was still waiting for her answer didn't help. God, she can't even look at him straight in the eye. "Be… because… caus-"

"Karakura Town" The mechanical-like voice boomed through the speaker.

Karin is no coward.

On most occasions, that is.

She couldn't walk out of the train fast enough.

* * *

Pele: Birth name is Edison Arantes do Nascimento is the all-time leading scorer of the Brazil national football team and was given the title "Athlete of the Century" by the International Olympic Committee and in 1999 Time Magazine named Pelé one of the 100 Most Important People of the 20th Century.

Nakata Hidetoshi: was one of the most famous Asian footballers of his generation and won the Asian Football Confederation's Player of the Year award in 1997 and 1998.

Fact I've forgotten to state: This story takes place during summer vacation. In Japan, summer vacation is about 40 days long (from about July 20th to August 31st). So that would be the entire duration of the story.

.


End file.
